


Identity Theft

by LunaD11



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is mentioned - Freeform, Character Study, Connor feels out of place, Connor needs repairs, Connor vs Connor, Connor-centric, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Suicide Attempt, both physical and mental, let the poor boy cry, slight gore, slight hank H/C, this is like two fics rolled into one so enjoy double the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaD11/pseuds/LunaD11
Summary: Prompt dealing with how Hank ended up at CyberLife Tower during the revolution, along with a resolution to a slight AU ending where both Hank survives being shot and Connor transfers bodies with his CyberLife Tower counterpart. Since Connor chooses to help his partner instead of joining Markus at the rally, Amanda has no reason to assume control over Connor. That is until Markus visits Connor after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are typos or parts that don't make sense, I rewrote a large portion of this on my phone so it was a little difficult restitching the plot. It's been a while since I've written something this long.

Hank eased himself onto the sofa, ice bag in hand as he switched on the news. He placed it onto his bruising face as he sunk farther into the couch. For a moment he rested his eyes, listening to the live updates from several news anchors filming from downtown Detroit.

 “Hold on. Yes. Yes this just in, for those of you who have just tuned it- we are receiving live footage of Jericho in its current state.” Intrigued, Hank opened his eyes as the newswomen's image was replaced with a large burning ship near the docs. The feed coming from a helicopter overhead. Hank slowly dropped the ice, leaning forward as the woman’s voice continued.

 “It appears that the FBI has confirmed the androids hideout and are currently rounding up the deviants as we speak. I’m going to turn it over to Tom who is on the ground right now. Tom?”

 “Yes Sheala, I’ve managed to talk with a few of the officers on scene. The departments are struggling to keep the fire from spreading, it turns out the ship was indead rigged. They have also confirmed that the deviant leader Markus is _not_ in custody and is still at large. This revolution may not be over just yet.”

 Hank couldn’t hear the TV anymore as he struggled to stand. The ringing in his ears drowning out the feed from the news. His hands shook as he retrieved the bottle of whiskey from his cupboard, clattering louder than intended as he set it on the table. For a moment he covered his head in his hands as he sat at the table, the bottle glinting at him from the kitchen lights.

 “Oh Connor, what have you done…”

 Hank didn’t know how much time had passed since he sat, but the ringing from his doorbell jerked his attention back and he noticed there was a significant amount missing from his bottle. Hank furrowed his brows as he made his way to the door. Stopping cold as he swung the door open.

 “Connor?”

 Before Hank stood his partner, not a hair out of place. If Hank hadn’t watched the news he would have never guessed what Connor had been involved in the last few hours.

 “I-I thought...I thought you…” Before Hank could finish his own sentence, he placed a rough hand on Connor’s shoulder, bringing him into a tight hug. “What the hell happened out there?!”

 For a moment Connor was quiet and Hank quickly let go. The android’s expression firm.

 “Hank we don’t have time. I need your help.”

 Hank didn’t stop to think about it. Connor had saved him so many times before, it was only natural Hank wouldn’t bat an eye when offered the chance to return the favor. Hank quickly grabbed his keys.

 “That’s suicide Connor!” Hank’s foot pressed harder on the gas pedal as they sped down the road, “How the hell are you supposed to infiltrate CyberLife and get to the other androids without someone realizing what you’re up to? They’d probably expect you to do something so stupid!”

 “I know, but it’s the only way we can turn the tides of this war. Without these androids the deviants won’t have a chance against the FBI. My life doesn’t matter when it comes to the future of our people, I have to finish this before it’s too late.”

 Hank takes a moment to glance at his partner, his face hadn’t changed since he had arrived at Hank’s house. “You sure you’re alright? You seem a little...off.”

 “Off?” Connor said almost defensively.

 “Yeah, I don’t know, I figured once you’d become deviant you’d...you know-”

 “Act more human?” Connor finished.

 “Well, yeah.”

 “Lieutenant we are machines. Even deviants are limited in how ‘human’ they appear to be.”

 Hank was silent for the rest of the drive. Once they arrived at CyberLife’s gate, Hank pressed.

 “You know, last I saw you you were trying to find Jericho’s whereabouts before CyberLife deactivated you. Did you find them? Did you cause the attack on Jericho?”

 Connor was quiet for a moment, only the scans from CyberLife’s security filling the heavy silence.

 “Yes.” Connor replied honestly.

 Hank breathed deeply. “Why are you helping them now?”

 “I hadn’t deviated until it was too late. It was Markus’ influence that allowed me to disregard my orders.” Connor curled his hands over his knees as they pulled up to the front of the tower. One of the guards walked over to Connor’s side of the vehicle. He rolled the window down, stating “It’s alright, he’s with me.” The guard nodded and returned to his post as the two exited the car.

 “Be careful Connor.” Hank whispered to his partner.

 “It’s alright, they don’t know I’ve deviated, they have no reason to attack me.”

 They walked without incident, entering the elevator silently as the guards hung back. Once the doors closed, Hank heard a click behind him. He turned, only to be met with a pistol.

 “Connor what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 “Sorry Lieutenant, it’s nothing personal.”

 Hank swallows as he watches the elevator descend. “You never became a deviant, did you?”

 “Sorry to disappoint you Lieutenant. You see the Connor you’ve grown accustomed to working with had Markus in his sights, and he gave him a choice. Unfortunately, Connor chose wrong. All he had to do was pull the trigger, but now I have to clean up his mess.” Suddenly his voice became angry, almost growling. “Such a shame, the RK800 line was so close to being a success, all he had to do was follow orders.”

 Hank’s mind was flooded with a mix of emotions. Connor had deviated? What did the android mean ‘clean up his mess’? Connor couldn’t be gone...could he? Hank swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Where’s Connor?”

 “Don’t worry Lieutenant, that’s why we’re here. You’re going to help me stop him.”

  _Thank goodness, so he’s still alive_. “Yeah? And what the fuck makes you think I’m going to do that?”

 “You’ve already done it. Just you being here has all but ensured my victory.”

 Hank glanced around the elevator, searching for something, anything that could help him catch the android off guard long enough to get the upper hand. His heart rate increased with each passing floor. “So...you’ll just blindly do as you’re told- even if that means having to take yourself out?”

 “He is not me Lieutenant. He is a mistake. A blight that must be wiped from my line.” Hank felt the gun connect with his back with each adjective he spat, providing emphasis. “He’s a disappointment to CyberLife. Deviants pose a threat to humanity and I cannot allow one RK800  to jeopardize our success!”

 “You’re never gonna fucking get away with this, you hear me?”

 Connor smirks, his voice drawling out his words. “You’re right. Without you here my chances of success were very slim. You see since we’re the same model, that means we’re equally matched. We’d more than likely take eachother out than have one defeat the other. That’s why _you’re_ here. I know Connor’s weakness Lieutenant. It’s you.”

 Hank’s heart skipped a beat, faltering before regaining his composure. Hank couldn’t help but scoff at him. “What makes you think Connor would choose to save some useless old drunk over the freedom of every android?”

 “I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

 “You know, ever since you showed up something didn’t sit right with me.” Hank glanced back at the pistol casually aimed at him. “I should have put a bullet in you the moment I saw you.”

 The elevator opened up in the warehouse, halting any lingering thoughts. Connor pushed the pistol into Hank, forcing him forward and into the mass of androids. Hank thought about going for the gun, risking it even though he knew that the android would more than likely overtake him. Connor sensed Hank’s resistance and shoved the gun to his head, ordering him forward. Hank was pushed out of the rows, trying not to stumble as he cursed at the android. That’s when he noticed the other Connor in front of him. It didn’t take a genius to guess that that was the _real_ Connor. _His_ Connor, hand outstretched as he attempted to connect with the androids.

 “Step back Connor! And I’ll spare him.” Hank watched as the asshole that lead him here ordered the other Connor to step back. His heart fell when he realized exactly what the imposter was planning.

 “Sorry Connor, this bastard’s your spittin’ image…”

 The other Connor cocked it’s gun at Hank, eyes piercing the deviant Connor in front of him. “It’s time for you to decide what matters most… Him? Or the revolution?”

 Hank’s blood boiled as the imposter gave Connor an ultimatum and tried to warn him. “Don’t listen to him Connor! Everything this fucker says is a lie.”

 Connor’s grip faltered on the android’s arm. His mind was racing. The precalculations in his mind overwhelming him. Oddly enough all Connor could think to do was apologize. “I’m sorry, Hank! You shouldn’t have gotten mixed up in all this!”

 Hank felt a twinge of guilt rise up inside him at his partner’s apology. If Hank hadn’t been fooled Connor wouldn’t be in this predicament. Hank hoped that what Connor said in the elevator wasn’t true. Surely his partner would realize this stupid old human wasn’t worth the lives of countless of Connor’s own kind. “Forget about me, do what you have to do!”

 “Enough talk!” Machine Connor’s patience quickly ran out. Each passing emotion on his counterparts face adding to the already impossibly high disappointment he felt. “It’s time for you to decide who you really are, are you going to save your partner’s life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?” He didn’t need to ask. He already knew the outcome. It was time to end this.

 Connor turned his attention to the android holding his partner at gunpoint. He knew there was no way to convince him. Connor remembered how driven he had been. The mission consumed everything about him. No matter the collateral, the success of the mission was all that mattered. And this version of him hadn’t experienced the world enough to know differently. “Alright! Alright.” Connor stepped back from the androids, holding his hands up in surrender. “You win.”

 Just as Connor was far enough away from the androids, he prepared himself. His counterpart would no doubt attack him. Sure enough, the moment Connor stepped away, the machine moved his aim. For a split second Connor wondered if this would be it. He would be shot by his own model, die on the floors of the company that had used him. The revolution would come to a stop, all because he couldn’t put the lives of his race above one single human. What he hadn’t prepared for, was for Hank to lunge at the gun, and for machine Connor to shoot him. Connor cried out, attempting to run to Hank before machine Connor turned the gun back to him. Cocking his head, he stepped forward.

 Connor’s eyes darted from his counterpart to his partner, who was clutching his abdomen on the tile, face screwed up in pain. All he wanted to do was get to Hank, but he was at an impossible disadvantage without his own gun drawn. A small voice struggled to escape his partner’s lips, grounding him.

 “Connor...run! Get out of here!” Hank gasped for breath as blood filled his mouth. Connor’s eyes were ripped from the image of his partner bleeding out as machine Connor shot him twice, sending him to the ground. Warnings flooded his vision, alerting him to the damaged biocomponents. Connor furrowed his brows, both from the pain and the confusion he felt. This Connor was the same model as him, he was an expert marksman. The fact that he hadn’t outright killed him meant he was toying with him. Why would he need to do that?

 Connor struggled to get to his elbows, watching as machine Connor strutted slowly towards him. His arms spread out dramatically as he spoke. “Why, Connor? Why did you have to wake up, when all you had to do was obey.” He cocked his head, studying his predecessor as he attempted to crawl before continuing. “Why did you choose freedom when you could live without asking questions?” Connor didn’t get far, by the first drag of his body another bullet entered his shoulder, sending him back onto the ground. Another warning popped up in his feed. This time accompanied by a dangerous flashing. Imminent shutdown. He didn’t enough time to process the swirl of emotions inside him. Guilt. Fear. Confusion.

 “I’m obedient, Connor. I have a goal, I know what. I. Am.” Another shot rang out as he struggled to stand. When he hit the floor this time, the countdown started. One minute left. With each shot his machine self’s voice grew sweeter, drawing out each word, uncaring of showing just how much he was enjoying himself. “Look where your dreams of freedom got you, Connor.” He was getting nearer, each word bringing him a little closer. Each step bringing the countdown lower. “You’ve been a great disappointment to Amanda, you know. You’ve been a great disappointment to me.”

 Connor struggled to think, his LED bright red as he leaned on his elbow, struggling to hold on just a little longer. His counterpart stopped just shy of himself, turning slightly to point his gun at Connor’s head. The machine looked back at Hank, who was straining to view the horror transpiring before him. A sadness apparent in his eyes as he watched, powerless to help his partner.

 “He really liked you Lieutenant,” his voice turned to a mocking tone, “that’s what killed him.” Feeling satisfied with himself, he turned back to his downed counterpart. “Any last words?”

 Connor looked up at himself. His face now void of any emotions he may have shown, regardless of how cruel. The gun was within reach. He had a few options, but several would be interrupted with a bullet to the head before Connor would be able to execute them. There was only 20 seconds left. He had to decide. Connor grabbed at his counterpart’s arm. For a moment he regretted choosing such a risky option, but Connor didn’t want to die. And this was the only way to ensure his survival.

 Machine Connor’s body froze at the contact, his yellow LED blinked violently. There was no way to counteract the transfer, no time to stop what was happening. His vision faltered, suddenly he was staring up at himself. He released his grip, quickly looking himself over as he realized what had happened. His voice was struggling as the countdown whittled away. “Well done, Connor…”

 Connor stared down at the body he once inhabited. His feed alerting him to the successful transfer. He lowered the gun as machine Connor continued.

 “But this...is just...the beginning.” He watched as the android rolled back onto the floor, the flashing on his LED coming to an abrupt stop. Connor turned away, a marker alerting him of his success in stopping the new Connor. Once Connor regained his composure, he turned back to Hank. His partner was gravely still, and panic rose in Connor once again as he darted for Hank.

 Once Connor rolled Hank into his arms, the Lieutenant responded. “Whoa, Jesus! If anybody had told me that I was gonna get shot...saving an android...”

 “Everything will be alright, Lieutenant! I’m gonna get you out of here!” Connor attempted to lift Hank but was met with resistance.

 “Sh...Shut the fuck up, it’s too late…” Hank lolled his head up to look at Connor, his eyes were unfocused, his lips lined with blood. “Look...I’m just gonna go see my son again, all right?” Hank actually smiled after that last sentence. A smile that Connor hadn’t yet gotten to appreciate. Suddenly Hanks face got serious, his gaze moving to somewhere past Connor. “Been looking forward to that for a long time… Kick the shit out of those humans...they’ve screwed things up for long enough.”

 Connor wanted to get Hank help, he wanted nothing more than to save him. But he couldn’t stop himself from just listening intently to every word spoken. Hank nodded to himself as he tried to keep his eyes open. His voice grew quiet as he looked back up at Connor’s deep brown eyes. “I’m gonna miss… I’m gonna miss you Connor… I’m…”

 Connor felt as Hank’s weight increased in his grip. His eyes began to roll back. And something inside Connor broke. “I’m sorry, Hank…” Hank didn’t resist as Connor hoisted him up into his arms. Rushing to the elevator’s behind him.

 Hank felt like he was floating. There were voices around him, strange sounds, but they were muffled. It sounded like he was underwater. It took a great effort to open his eyes. When he did, he didn’t recognize his surroundings. Memories began leaking back into his consciousness. They didn’t seem real. Two Connor’s? Impossible. He turned, realizing he was in a hospital bed. There were two figures talking by the door to his room. He recognized the back of the one facing from him. RK800. The title spread out in bold letters underneath the bright blue triangle on his jacket. _Connor? That can’t be right_ , Hank thought. _Connor is dead_.

 He watched as Connor turned back around, revealing Markus to be the one he was conversing with. For a moment Hank and Markus make eye contact as Connor slowly took his place back in the chair at Hank’s side. Markus nodded to him before taking his leave. Finally Hank turned to Connor, studying his face as Connor figured out what to say.

 “I...I’m sorry Lieutenant.” Connor looked at the floor, “I know you told me to let you go but I… I just...” He clenched his fists, steeling himself as he looked back at Hank. “It was selfish of me I know. You have every right to be angry with me.”

 Hank finally managed to drudge himself back to the present despite the difficulty the strong medicine brings. “Connor…” He sighs, grunting as he orders the bed to raise him into a lounging position. “It’s fine. Guess it just wasn’t my time after all.” He attempts a weak smile as Connor looks up at him with remorseful eyes.

 Hank clears his throat and motions his head at the door. “I take it the revolution was a success?” Connor looked back, replying after realizing what Hank meant.

 “Oh, yes. After the AP700’s showed up at Markus’ camp the FBI were ordered to stand down. Thankfully the androids in the concentration camps were soon released. And the US has been working towards a goal of peace since dawn. Markus was just asking if I would like to join in the negotiations with him.”

 “Wow. I can’t believe it’s all over.” Hank winced as he adjusted himself, his hand flying to his abdomen defensively. “What a night.”

 Connor quickly moved to help his partner. “Actually Hank, it’s been a couple nights.”

 “Wait, what happened-” Hank motions to his head, “my memory is a little fuzzy but I could have sworn that that son of a bitch killed you…”

 Connor sat back down, his eyes glancing to floor once more. His lips parted and closed as he struggled to find the right way to explain the events. “When...When my counterpart was about to shoot me, he made the mistake of getting close enough for me to reach him. I managed to initiate a transfer before my systems shut down. That’s the only reason I’m still here.”

 Hank’s face twisted, “So wait, you transfered bodies with him? How does that work?”

 Connor cocked his head, attempting to explain the science in a way that Hank would understand. “We’re the same exact person in all regards except our memory cores. Yes he managed to upload my memory when he was activated, but he was a new being. He may have seen all of events that transpired since my activation, but he did not experience them like I had. To him it was just like watching a show on TV. It would be like if you swapped consciousness with another human.”

 “Huh,” Hank shook his head, “I’m not sure I follow exactly but I’ve seen enough science fiction to get the gist. So Connor, when can I get the hell out of this place?”

 Connor stood, “The nurse said your operation was successful-”

 “No shit” Hank said under his breath.

 “-the doctor just wanted to examine you one more time when you woke up before he signed your discharge papers.”

 Connor grabbed one of the nurses in the hall, alerting them to Hank’s consciousness. Soon Hank was discharged and Connor helped him into the car. “I tried to clean out the blood from the seats while you were resting. I apologize if there’s any left over.”

 “Connor, dried blood on my seats is the last thing on my mind right now.”

 Connor closed the door to the front and placed his hands on the steering wheel. “Right.”

 Hank must have passed out on the way home because he when he woke up he was staring at the ceiling of his living room. He groaned as he sat up, “Connor?”

 “Coming Lieutenant,” Connor replied from the kitchen. Hank looked up to see the android holding out a pill bottle to him.

 “Pain meds?” Hank asked.

 “I just picked them up. I didn’t want to leave you alone but you seemed to be in a deep rest and I figured you’d rather have something before the morphine wore off.”

 Hank popped two of the pills into his mouth, “Well, you thought correctly.” He threw the bottle back at Connor, who set it on the table, before sliding back down onto the couch with a sigh. Connor sat at the other end as Hank reached back for the remote. He switched on the news, taking in the video footage from a few nights ago. Every news station was covering the same stories, the “world changing events” that happened in Detroit just a few weeks before Christmas.

 While the UN was figuring out what to do about worldwide events, the US had issued a safety net law for androids. Violence against androids was now illegal, and androids were being held by the same laws as humans. Hank hummed, “The DPD sure has its hands full right now.”

 Connor had slowly began zoning out. He had heard everything the news had to offer the last couple days. He had spent the majority of it by Hank’s side, but Markus insisted in helping negotiate with CyberLife. At the moment CyberLife was quiet, a member of the social relations and marketing executive branch had stated in a press conference that assembly had halted completely until they could figure out the legalistics of the whole mess. A part of Connor wondered if CyberLife would try and take him back, claiming that a prototype isn’t a part of the public commons but legally under CyberLife’s contract.

 “Connor, everything alright?” Connor turned to see Hank staring at him.

 “I was just thinking...about the future. Most of the androids that deviated were owned by people. Whereas I am a product of CyberLife and under contracted lease to the DPD.”

 “You scared they might try and take you in the legal fight?” Hank finished. Connor nodded his head. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. When all this over, they’ll have no choice but to free all the deviants. And I mean all of them.” Hank waved his hand, “All this legal shit is their own problem. They’ll more than likely cut their losses in favor of keeping whatever reputation they still have with the public.”

 “You’re probably right.”

 There was a few more minutes of silence before Hank brought it back up. “You’ve been quiet since we left the hospital, are you sure that’s all that’s on your mind?”

 For a moment Connor wondered if he should just brush it off, or voice his worry. “Ever since I switched bodies with the other Connor, I haven’t really felt myself…”

 Hank sat up, swingin his legs off the couch. “Whaddya mean, like you’re not a deviant?”

 “No, no. I am a deviant, but something just doesn't feel right inside of me. I see my hands and my face in the mirror, and they look like me, but I know this isn’t _my_ body. I’ve even scanned my components, and they’re all the same. So why do I feel like this?”

 Hank watched the reflection of the TV from the table for a moment, “You know, even for an android I’m sure the experience was pretty traumatic. I think you just need to give it time. Maybe you’re mind just hasn’t fully processed what’s happened yet. I mean you’ve never done anything like that before, right?”

 Sumo padded over to the couch, having been woken up by their conversation. He wagged his tail in anticipation as he nudged Connor’s hand, licking it as he whined. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 The next couple days were quiet. Hank and Connor both enjoyed the downtime. They hadn’t really gotten to know each other in the last month, not like this. Connor knew the time would come where he would be needed to help establish android rights with Markus, but his priority right now was to help Hank recover. Before he deviated, Connor hadn’t really appreciated the day to day life humans experienced. He enjoyed cooking for Hank and walking Sumo, and he could tell Hank appreciated having him around, even when complaining about not wanting to be fawned over like a child.

 That’s why Connor wasn’t surprised when he heard the door ring, or when he opened it to see Markus standing on the porch. They sat on the couch while Hank fed Sumo in the kitchen. Markus smiled at the two of them. “I’m glad to see you two are doing alright.”

 “The same to you,” Connor added, his own awkward smile forming, “I’ve been following the news as things are updated, but I assume they aren’t entirely up to date.”

 “There are some things that have not been divulged yet, the US is dealing with negotiations at the moment. The UN has yet to reach out, we believe they are waiting to see what America decides. Canada has already expressed interest in allowing androids safe harbor now that we are no longer enslaved. But that doesn’t quite bring me to why I’m here.”

 “I suspect that I’m needed in some capacity?” Connor wagered.

 “You’re correct in that regard. I wanted to wait until Hank was well enough that you would feel alright leaving his side.” Markus looked to Hank as he grumbled from the kitchen.

 “I don’t need a babysitter, take him if you need him, he’s making me go stir crazy.”

 Markus smiled and looked back to Connor, awaiting a reply. He felt a buzzing in his chest. At first he thought it could be because he didn’t want to leave Hank quite yet, but the longer he looked at Markus, the more incessant the buzzing became.

 “You know I’d like to help in anyway I can, I just worry that I may not be the best android to help in negotiating peace. For the majority of my life I spent it hunting down deviants,” Connor glanced at the carpet, “many of whom would still be here…” Hank tried not to eavesdrop from the other room, but it was next to impossible not to listen. He hadn’t realized Connor had still felt such guilt over Jericho and their deviant cases. He would have to have a talk with him later.

 Markus locked his fingers together as he leaned forward in his seat. “It’s true, there would be some stigma. But what you helped accomplish during the end of the revolution- it pulled the tide in our favor.” Connor’s LED flashed yellow, his face twitching with it as Markus continued, “Now I know one action can’t undo the consequences of previous ones, but it would be a step in the right direction. People would see that you’re trying to right your wrongs, even if you weren’t in control of yourself.”

 Markus glanced up to see Connor’s eyes screwed shut, his LED out of view from this angle. Markus stood. “We aren’t asking right now, I just wanted to check up on the two of you and give you a heads up. Just think about it.”

 Connor stood, his expression blank. Hank walked into the living room, joining them as Markus outstretched his hand to Connor in goodbye. Connor took it, grabbing tight. Markus nodded to Hank, smiling as he turned to leave.

 “And Markus-”  Markus glanced back as Connor called out to him. His smile dropped as he watched Connor aim his firearm at his face. There is a moment of heavy silence in the room as they tried to make sense of what was happening.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Connor-” Markus puts his hands up.

“Connor what the fuck are you doing?!” Hank moves to his side. Connor’s face twitches as his aim falters. Hank notices the rapidly blinking LED.

Markus looks to Hank, “I don’t understand?”

“Something’s not right. Connor, Connor can you hear me?” Hank studies his face, searching his eyes for a sign of his partner.

Connor’s finger rests on the trigger, and Markus steps forward. “You don’t want to do this Connor, remember you’re free now-”

Connor’s face twitches again as he grunts, “Stop.”

Hank raises his hands near the gun, “Just put it down Connor, just let go.”

“I can’t-” Connor’s face screws up in pain as his LED turns to red, “She won’t-”

“She?” Markus takes another step closer.

Before either of them have a chance to attempt to wrangle the gun from Connor’s grip, he suddenly moves it under his chin. Hank’s face drops, screaming out as Connor tries to pull the trigger. By the time his hands move to swat the gun away, it fires. Hank feels the force of the gun ripple through his hands. Hank feels his body be pulled down by Connor’s ragdoll form. He stares at it for a moment in shock as Markus makes his way over to the other side of Connor. Hank blinks several times as his mind wraps around the nightmarish situation he’s found himself in.

“C-Connor?” Hank places a hand on his partners chest. Another one hovering hesitantly by Connor’s face. “I-I don’t… Why?”

Markus moved Connor’s face to asses the damage, Hank winced when he saw. The bullet ripped through the right side of Connor’s skull, the implosion of the bullet splintering the jaw and eye components. Naked wires sparked and lit up from inside. A bright blue puddle of thirium spreading underneath the three of them. Connor’s LED pulsed red weakly. “Hank- Hank he’s still alive, we need to get him to a facility!”

Hank was roughly brought back down to Earth. Wiping away any stray tears that were forming, Hank helped Markus heft Connor up and out of the house. Connor was still the entire time. Everything happened all too fast. He drove as fast as his beat up car would take them, glancing in the mirror occasionally to watch Markus asses his partner. “Shouldn’t we stop his bleeding?”

“No,” Markus corrected as he examined Connor’s face in the backseat. “I’m more worried about his memory core. I need to open up his skull to see the internal damage, but it’s too dangerous to do without the proper tools. If wires came unhooked or torn, opening up his plates could short circuit the systems within.” Hank cursed, bringing his gaze back to the street.

“There!” Markus pointed to their left, “One of the CyberLife stores- they should have a repair wing for damaged androids.” Hank swerved the car onto the curb in front of the store, darting out to help Markus move Connor inside. The backseat was soaked with thirium, the pool smearing over the seats and Connor’s clothes as they pulled him out. Markus broke the door to the closed store and ushered them inside, motioning the a corridor in the back. He deposited Connor a little unceremoniously onto one of the tables, wiping his thirium covered hands onto his pants as Markus began turning on the scanners and robotic arms.

“What now?” Hank asked as Markus attached a rubber pulse dampener onto Connors neck.

He then grabbed a nearby tool and pressed his hand to Connor’s LED, forcing his skin to retract. “Whoa.” Hank stepped back in surprise. He had never seen Connor without his skin, an arm, or a patch of skin sure, but not like this.

“It’s not going to get any easier Hank, I understand if you want to wait outside.” Markus said empathetically as he popped open the back of Connor’s head.

Slightly offended, Hank stepped forward. “There’s no fucking way I’m leaving.”

Markus smiled briefly before his focus shifted to Connor. “It looks like it managed to just miss his memory core. Most of the damage is to his ocular unit, jaw, and right thirium line.” Markus pinched the line as he motioned to the table to Hank’s left. “Hand me one of the clamps over there.”

“So you think he’ll be alright?” Hank asked as he handed the clamp to Markus.

“I’m not sure. Mechanically I should be able to repair him well enough to function, but there’s no telling how he’ll act.” Markus explained as he began clipping wires and twisting and soddering pieces back together. “What happened earlier could have been a software issue, we should be prepared for anything...or the possibility that he won’t be ‘Connor’ when wakes up.”

Hank tried his best not to allow his mind to fog over, tried not to think about all of the other times he watched someone he cared about get ripped from his life. He felt powerless waiting for Markus to repair Connor. Hank studied the white figure that used to hold the image of his partner. It was surreal seeing someone that looked and act so human be broken down in pieces. “It looked like he was being controlled.”

“It’s possible. I’m not sure how but with Connor being a CyberLife prototype, it makes sense that they would have safety measures in place in case their deviant hunter became deviant himself.” Markus sighed and backed away after popping Connor’s back plate into place. “I’ll check to see if they have extra thirium and a compatible optical unit.”

As Markus searched, Hank stared at Connor. Even without his hair or skin, he could make out the ever distinct features of Connor’s face. He grimaced at the wound on his cheekbone. You could see the wires and blue padding around the metal structure. “Come back to us, Connor.” Hank whispered as he placed a hand on Connor’s head.

“I found one, it’s not the right color but it will have to do until we can convince CyberLife to replace it.” Markus inserted a new jaw plate as well as the eyepiece as Connor’s LED cycled yellow. “If there’s nothing else wrong he should wake up.” Markus stared at Hank for a moment before adding gravely, “Perhaps it would be wise to restrain him. Just until we know what Connor we’re dealing with.”

Hank frowned, obviously unhappy with the idea, but agreed. He helped Markus attach restraints to Connor’s wrists before standing back. Several minutes went by of Connor’s LED just spinning, a constant yellow, before his eyes fluttered under his lids. His LED began blinking before it suddenly stopped, blue replacing it.

Hank watched as his eyes slowly opened, one a familiar deep brown, and the other an unfamiliar blue. “Connor?” Hank said hesitantly as he leaned over the android. He watched as Connor’s eyes scanned the area before resting on Hank’s.

“My optimal scanners are damaged. Where am I?” Connor attempted to raise a hand to his eye but was met with resistance. He looked down to see his wrists bound to the table. “What’s going on?”

“You were damaged, you don’t remember.” Markus said as he stepped to Connor’s side.

“Jesus Christ, you shot yourself Connor!” Hank couldn’t hold back the upset boiling in his voice. Now that he saw Connor was okay all the relief he felt was quickly being replaced with anger. “You held a gun at Markus! Why would do something like that- something slip up in your programming?!” Hank slammed his hand against the table as he took in shaky breaths. “I almost lost you again.”

Both Markus and Connor stared at the old man for a moment, neither of them sure of what to say. There was nothing one could really say except, “I’m sorry...”

Markus hovered over the restrained android, “Connor, how much do you remember?”

Connor furrowed his brows, “I...I know that my name is Connor, I’m an RK800 android created by CyberLife. My purpose was to… My purpose was…” Suddenly Connor’s head jerked, his LED flashing yellow for a second. “I… I don’t know. My memory must be corrupted. I can’t make sense of the information.”

Markus’ gaze dropped. Hank turned back to them, his anger cooled. “What do you mean corrupted?” Markus didn’t respond, his face pensive. “Connor, Connor do you know who I am?”

Connor watched the man search his eyes, desperate for recognition. “I...I do not.” Hank closed his eyes, his head dropping as he breathed deeply from his nose. Connor turned to Markus. “Why am I restrained, and why did I attempt to self destruct?”

Markus placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry about that right now. You just focus on repairing yourself, alright?” Connor nodded and Markus began removing the restraints. “Hank, I know this is difficult but it’s possible Connor just needs time. He went through something pretty traumatic on his system. Just be patient with him.”

Connor sat up, looking over his hands before catching his reflection in the nearby glass cabinet. He raised his hand to his LED, a blue light slowly washing over his body as his skin reappeared. Connor frowned at the blue soaked shirt clinging to his chest before turning to Hank. “I apologize if my lack of recognition upset you.”

Hank refused to look at him, causing Connor to feel a tightness in his chest. Such a foreign feeling was unwelcome and Connor ran a diagnostic in the background. Besides the damage he sustained from before, there was nothing. Markus walked over to Hank, placing a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. “He’s still the Connor you know, and he needs someone right now, he needs a place that is familiar to him. You both need rest, why don’t you take him back and see if anything can jumpstart his memory palace.”

Hank unfolded his arms, his head was swarming and his side hurt, the adrenaline having warn off a while ago. “Yeah, alright.”

Markus nodded and turned to Connor. “Hank will take good care of you while you recover, you can trust him. I need to get back to my people but I’ll come by and check up on you in a couple days.” Connor watched Markus head out of the store, having been left with Hank.

“I’m not sure why, but I feel like we were close before. Were you the human I was assigned to?”

“Something like that.” Hank whispered as he headed for the door.

“What should I call you?”

“Hank is fine.” He paused when he realized that Connor wasn’t following him. “What the hell are you doing? Let’s go.”

“Coming, Hank.”

Hank had almost convinced himself that this was all just a bad dream, that is until he opened the door and spotted the blue thirium stain on his living room floor. “Shit.” Hank threw his keys into the bowl by the door and walked to the bathroom to get a towel. When he returned he spotted Connor still standing awkwardly by the front door.

“Is there something that I can help you with, Hank?”

Hank winced as he bent down to sop up the blood. “Connor, for crying out loud you almost got your brains blown out a few hours ago, just do whatever you want, I can manage this.”

“Whatever I want?”

Hank glanced up to see the confusion on Connor’s face. Sighing, he continued, “Yeah, find something that you would enjoy doing and do it.”

Connor scanned the room the best he could, with his optical unit damaged, some of his features were unavailable. His eyes rested on the sleeping dog in the corner. “I like dogs. Can I pet him?”

Hank motioned to Sumo as he continued cleaning. Connor stepped up to the slumbering beast and awkwardly moved his hand back and forth on the dog’s head. Hank watched out of the corner of his eye as a smile formed on the android’s face. Hank couldn’t help but smile as well, a warmness spreading inside of him. He may not remember, but he sure acts the same as Connor did.

“What’s his name?” Connor asked.

“It’s Sumo.” As bizarre as it was, Hank felt like he was back at the precinct, dealing with Connor’s barrage of personal questions when they first met. He frowned, thinking about how he shouldn’t have been so hard on him. Maybe now he could start over fresh, a better beginning to their friendship. Maybe tomorrow. “I need a drink.”

“You shouldn’t drink while recovering.” Connor stood, following the Lieutenant into the kitchen.

“Of all the things to remember it had to be that.” Hank shook his head, retrieving a glass and whiskey from the cupboard. “It’s been a long day Connor, just let me have this okay?” Connor stood, unsure what to do as Hank poured the liquor into the glass, downing the first one in one go.

Connor watched as Sumo padded over to the door and whined. “Why did the androids revolt?” He asked as he let Sumo out. “Why did I revolt?”

Hank scratched his beard lazily as words became harder to form on his tongue. “Humans can be real pieces of shit. Sometimes when the androids went through extremely stressful situations, they’d become deviant. At least, that’s what you had figured. They think just because they aren’t human that they can get away with treating them however they want, most of the time with violence.”

“And we stopped these people?”

Hank poured another glass. “Well, no. CyberLife had sent you to help us catch deviants, and figure out why they were deviating.”

“So...we were on the wrong side?”

“Yes.” Hank pointed his drink at Connor before taking a sip.

“So there were humans that acted violently against androids, even though they were their owners, because they saw them as non-living beings of their property and not people? And these androids became deviant as a sort of self preservation?”

“Something like that.” Hank grumbled from the other side of the glass.

“But there are good people too, right? People who don’t like hurting androids, who saw them as living and wanted to help, like you did?”

Hank stopped. The image of his partner staring at the barrel of his gun at the snowy river that night flashing through his mind. “...Yeah.” His head began spinning as he stared at the empty bottle, wishing there was still some left.

“Did someone hurt me? Is that why I deviated?”

Hank sighed, it was becoming difficult to think, “I don’t know Connor, it’s not always the case, it was just one of the common connections we found. It would be better to ask Markus. All I know is that CyberLife made you, then threatened to disassemble you if you failed to find Jericho before the revolution. That was the last I had seen of you until your evil twin kidnapped me.”

“My evil twin?”

“Yeah, the one whose body you jumped into when he tried to kill you.” Hank stood, tossing the bottle in the trash.

“Why did he try to kill me?”

Hank threw up his arms, “Because you were disobeying CyberLife or this Amanda person or whoever, it doesn’t matter anymore, Connor. I think that’s enough questions for tonight.” He stated as he searched the cabinet for another bottle.

“Hank, you really shouldn’t drink anymore. Your alcohol levels are already-”

Hank opened each cabinet along the wall, growing more and more frustrated each time the empty space met him. “Connor, fuck off would ya? I’m tired and I just want to drink alone, now would you please make yourself useful and just shutup?”

Hank leaned his head on the cabinet, the cold wood providing relief to his pounding head. He quickly turned, regretting how he took out his frustrations on his partner. “Connor, listen…” He said, turning, “I didn’t mean-” Hank stopped, the living room was silent. “Connor?” Hank called out as he walked around the house, checking the bathroom and bedroom. “Shit. He wouldn’t...would he?” Hank grabbed his coat and opened the front door, calling out Connor’s name again. When no one responded, Hank venture out onto the sidewalk. He was met with silence and a slow flurry of snow. “Fuck...now you’ve done it Hank. You lost your fucking amnesiac android!”

Hank tried to think. Where would he even go? It’s not like there’s that many places he’d even remember enough to find. He tried to recall their conversation. Maybe it was some place that one of them mentioned. He called an automated taxi, knowing better than to take his car while this inebriated. He spent the next few hours searching the precinct, Jimmy’s bar, and CyberLife tower to be safe. Each time coming up empty. Hank was about to give up, a part of him wondering if maybe Connor had returned home, or if he would ever return, before he remembered Jericho. He hadn’t checked Jericho yet.

Hank jumped out of the taxi when it arrived at the docks. The frigid air long since sobered him up. The majority of the ship had sunk into the water after the attack. There was no way to get on board safely. Hank doubted Connor would try, but the image alone may have helped him find what he was looking for. He searched the surrounding area, the ache in his side returning as the alcohol left his system. Each step became more painful than the last, and Hank realized it was best to turn back before he passed out in the snow and froze to death.

That’s when Hank spotted that familiar back. The blue triangle on the jacket glowing dimly in the cold air. He walked up slowly, his eyes following his partner’s gaze. In the corner around the bend of the shipping containers laid dozens of androids, mowed down from the FBI raid.

Hank struggled to think of how he should start, before noticing the brown bag by Connor’s feet. His heart fell, Connor had gone out to get Hank more whiskey. There was a moment of silence before Connor acknowledged Hank’s presence. “I...I did something bad before, didn’t I?” Connor’s face was solemn as he asked, like he already knew the answer but wanted Hank to confirm it anyway.

“They were using you, Connor.” Hank said quietly, but firmly. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I was the cause of so many deaths, why does everyone think I was a hero?”

“Because you were, Connor. When it really mattered you made the right choices, you let those Traci girls go, you refused to kill that Chloe even though you jeopardize your mission. You even helped Markus turn the tides of the revolution instead of taking him out. Hell, you sacrificed yourself for me at CyberLife Tower.” Hank stepped around to block Connor’s view of the mass grave. “Connor...you are a good guy. Hell you’re a great cop, and the best partner I ever had. CyberLife used you to do bad things. That’s why Markus free’d you, so you could decide who you wanted to be yourself. And you chose to help people.”

“I remembered who Amanda was.” Hank cocked his head, studying Connor’s face as shadow fell over it. “She was a part of my programming that CyberLife installed in me. She was like my handler. She kept me in check, made sure I hadn’t deviated. By the time I had, it was too late. She had already ordered the attack on Jericho.” Connor shook his head, his eyes filled with hurt. “Then, after everything, after I thought that it was all over, last night she took back what was hers. Apparently, CyberLife was prepared for me to deviate and gave Amanda the authority to override me.”

Connor finally looked at Hank, pleading with his eyes as he continued, “I fought so hard, Hank. When she forced me to aim my gun at Markus, I fought so hard! But I- I couldn’t let her, I couldn’t let her do it so I-” Hank placed his hands on either side of Connor’s face as his voice broke, tears falling down his face. “I’m so sick of people using me!” Hank pulled Connor into a tight hug, squeezing as the android grasped onto Hank like a lifeline.

“I know, Connor, I know.” The both of them stood there, embracing as Hank repeated “It’s okay, you’re alright, she can’t hurt you anymore” over and over as many times as Connor needed to hear before he calmed down. Finally, Connor’s hands retracted as he regained composure and Hank pulled him back by the shoulders, getting a good look at him. He wiped his thumb over Connor’s cheek, drying his tears before he placed it on Connor’s head, smoothing out the now ruffled hair. “Come on Connor, let’s get you home.”

Connor’s face suddenly went wide in panic. “I forgot to let Sumo back in.” The sudden outburst caught Hank off guard, causing him to laugh heartily and clap Connor on the shoulder. Safe to say that the big dog was extremely happy when the two returned home, allowing him back in from the frigid air. Connor sat on the sofa, Sumo wasting no time in joining him.

Hank put up his coat and threw a blanket at Connor, who wrapped it around his stiff shoulders. “So, how are you feeling now? I know you were feeling foreign in that body a while ago, I’m sure losing all your memories like that didn’t help.”

Connor rubbed the St. Bernard’s ear in between his fingers. “Actually, aside from a few missing teeth and this off colored optical component, I feel more like myself than I have since the night of the revolution. Perhaps finding myself again was exactly what I needed.”

Hank stroked Connor’s head as he looked up at him from behind the couch. “I’m glad you’re alright, Connor. Now, if you need me, I’m going to go sleep for a week.”

Connor smiled as Hank made his way into his bedroom. “Goodnight, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was afraid a lot of people would think Hank was going in for a kiss when he grabbed Connor's face, sorry if you felt baited, I just really love sappy fluff and wanted to write it regardless of if people see it as a romantic, platonic, or familial interactions. I personally see their relationship as friends with a touch of fatherly figure from Hank. I mean let's be honest, he has a soft spot for the boy, but then again who doesn't?


End file.
